Our Sadistic Love Story
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Rin setiap hari selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik dari pujaan hatinya, Len. Len mengetahui hal itu, tapi dia tetap diam. Jika Len mengambil satu langkah lebih maju, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?


Rina: Udah deh, pokok na ini rate M titik tanpa koma…

Rin: Jiah, sifat mesum mu kumat lagi ya BakAuthor?

Len: Heeeh, pasti ini juga bener-bener gila dan sangat tidak masuk di akal… dasar mesum

Rina: Hei, kalian menghinaku! Rui cepet baca disclaimer na!

Rui: A-arara~ kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan? *kaget*

Rina: Udah lakuin saja! *masang wajah preman*

Rui: I-iya, BakAuthor Rina… *takut*

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Author Rina**

Rina: Bagus, sekarang ini teh untukmu! *kasih sekotak daun teh*

Rui: Yay~ terimakasih BakAuthor Rina! *ambil kotak teh terus langsung pergi*

Rin: Dasar dia… *ngelihat Rui yang sudah cabut*

Len: Yah, terserah si Baka itu mau nulis pa yang jelas kalau sama Rin sih, aku mau-mau saja~ *peluk Rin dari belakang*

Rin: L-len! *wajah merah banget*

Rina: Ohohohoho *meninggalkan ruangan saat suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar*

_*Based from Sadistic Love and Cantarella and so on (list the song by yourself). Please be careful of Lime scene*_

**-Google Translator always there if you want to read the English version of this story, if you have any question, just ask me!-**

**P.s.: Jangan lupa bawa minum dan sediakan tisu banyak-banyak. Lalu jangan lupa untuk menyediakan obat penambah darah di samping komputer/laptop/netbook/alat-alat yang digunakan untuk membaca ini, ya! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku segera menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangku dengan pelan. Kemudian aku segera berlari menuju jendela terdekat dan segera membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Kuraih teropong dan juga ponsel milikku yang ada di saku, sementara aku melihat ke luar dan memutar-mutar kepalaku mencari seseorang.<p>

"Seharusnya dia sedang olahraga sekarang…" gumamku seraya melihat ke arah lapangan dan menyeleksi orang-orang disana satu persatu.

Aku kemudian mengetik sesuatu dengan sangat cepat di ponselku, aku berlatih di seorang teman sekelas yang tak kukenal, dan dia sangat maniak ponsel dan sms. Aku mempelajari sedikit trik-trik darinya dan terkadang menerapkannya. Kuakui, caranya membuatku bisa mengirim sms dengan lebih cepat dan akurat.

Saat itulah aku menemukan sosoknya di lautan sampah-sampah masyarakat yang disebut dengan cowok. Dengan segera aku mengirimkan sms beruntun ke ponselnya sambil memasang teropong yang selalu kubawa untuk melihatnya dari jauh.

"Ahh… hari ini dia juga terlihat tampan…" gumamku sambil memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya menggunakan teropong.

Dia bergerak dengan sangat anggun, lembut, tapi terlihat sangat cowok. Kacamata yang bertengger dengan manis di wajahnya terlihat sangat pantas dia kenakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna blond itu juga sangat mengundang. Sebagian rambut yang dia ikat ke belakang seakan-akan menari dengan angin. Yang jelas, wajahnya sangat oke dan _perfect_!

'Ah, lihat dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk berlari!' pekikku pada diri sendiri saat dia memasuki lintasan atletik. Kacamatanya dia tanggalkan dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata biru laut yang dia miliki. Tatapannya yang tajam itu melihat lurus ke lintasan.

Saat pistol berbunyi, aku berteriak memberi semangat dari tempatku. Disini, di tempat yang dilupakan oleh semua orang, tak akan ada yang mendengarku. Aku selalu memberi dia semangat saat berlari dari tempat ini. Orang itu… bernama Kagamine Len… dan dia sangatlah sempurna.

Wajahnya sangat tampan, dia juga merupakan anak terpandai satu angkatan, dia bagus dalam atletik, bisa diandalkan, dan sangatlah berprestasi. Tapi, orang-orang di sekitarku berkata bahwa dia itu sangat sinis dan juga menyebalkan, jadi dia sering dikucilkan. Orang-orang bahkan memberi dia julukan 'Pangeran Neraka' karena kesinisannya.

Dan aku sendiri hanyalah gadis biasa saja… gadis biasa yang jatuh di tangan Pangeran Neraka, menari di telapak tangannya dan mengikutinya kemana-mana. Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya sangat tergila-gila akan keberadaannya. Jika dia sakit, dia marah, atau apapun yang dirasakan olehnya, maka aku, pengikutnya, pelayannya, harus mengetahuinya. Aku harus mengetahui semua hal tentangnya. Aku sudah tahu rumahnya, aku selalu mengikutinya, aku mengiriminya sms setiap hari, membuatkan dia makanan, dan lain-lain. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin melihat reaksinya.

Eh? Aku? Oh, kau tanya siapa aku. Namaku Kagamine Rin. Rambut dan bentuk-bentuk wajahku memang mirip dengan sang Pangeran itu, tapi jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku hanya debu di padang pasir. Otak? Hmm, aku memang tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai minus, tapi juga tidak terlalu pantas dipamerkan. Mungkin nilaiku memiliki rata-rata B, itu saja. Aku tidak mempedulikan sekelilingku lagi sejak aku sudah menari di tangan Pangeran Neraka itu. Tidak, semua orang yang menghindariku dan aku juga tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi. Mereka bilang aku menakutkan, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku merasa sedikit beruntung bahwa kelasku memiliki cukup banyak persamaan dengannya, meski banyak juga yang berbeda di setiap jenjang. Dan aku harus bersyukur bahwa aku sudah menemukan tempat untuk mengamatinya jika kelas kami berbeda. Ketahuilah, kakekku adalah seorang tukang kunci, dan kakek bilang aku memiliki bakat dalam hal itu. Kalau mau, aku bisa membobol ruang dimana kunci jawaban soal ulangan berada, tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku sudah susah-susah memasuki sekolah yang sama dengannya, masa minta dikeluarkan?

"Horeee! Pangeran yang pertama!" teriakku dengan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan saat Pangeran selesai di urutan pertama dengan sangat sempurna. Dengan segera aku meraih ponsel dan mengirimkan serentetan ucapan selamat untuknya. Eh, bagaimana aku mendapatkan nomornya? Ah, itu tidaklah penting. Sudah kubilang, aku adalah pelayan sekaligus pengikutnya, jadi aku harus tahu, dan ini adalah hal-hal kecil yang kuketahui. Aku sendiri sudah hafal semua hal tentangnya, mulai dari catatan-catatan gelapnya, hingga semua hal yang melibatkannya. Aku tahu kemana dia pergi musim panas lalu, aku tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya, siapa saudaranya, semuanya.

Tapi sayangnya, aku belum menemukan tipe gadis yang dia sukai… Pangeran tidak pernah memiliki pacar… sepanjang pengetahuanku tentangnya…

Aku melihat ke teropongku lagi, dan mendekatkan fokusnya pada wajah Pangeran yang sedang berbicara dengan guru. Saat itu, aku bersumpah bahwa dia melihat ke arahku, melambaikan tangannya… dan seulas senyum yang tidak kumengerti ada di wajahnya.

Dengan buru-buru aku bersembunyi, berusaha menahan dadaku yang tiba-tiba jadi bergemuruh dengan rajin. Aku tadi… tidak salah lihat bukan…?

Aku kembali mengawasinya lagi dengan teropong, dan dia sudah menghilang.

"Tch!" dengan berdecak sebal, aku segera menuju ke tempat selanjutnya. Aku sudah tahu kemana dia akan pergi sekarang, makanya aku segera mengejarnya dengan buru-buru dan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling, karena kini aku berada di gedung lama dan dia akan pergi ke gedung baru.

Sekolahku, Crypton High memiliki dua gedung, yaitu gedung lama, tempatku berada sekarang ini dan akan dirubuhkan setelah aku lulus dari tempat ini, lalu gedung baru, tempat semua kelas berada, dan tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada, tapi aku membolos. Jika ini untuk melihat Pangeran kesayanganku, maka membolos setiap hari akan kulakukan.

Tapi, entah kenapa… hari ini ada yang berbeda… perasaanku mengatakan hal itu dan biasanya perasaanku selalu tepat.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku bisa merasakan pandangan seseorang yang melekat padaku lagi. Ponselku juga berisi banyak sekali pesan yang berisi tentang hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting, belum lagi bekal yang ada di dalam lokerku, semuanya masih ada disana. Seharusnya, orang-orang merasa takut, atau setidaknya… terganggu dengan semua itu. Tapi, karena aku tidak sama dengan mereka aku merasa rasa senang yang aneh.<p>

Jika dia mengira aku tidak tahu, maka dia salah, karena aku tahu semuanya. Aku sudah tahu darimana dia akan melihatku, mengawasiku dan juga mengikutiku. Hah, dia sangatlah bodoh dan juga lugu, andai dia tahu bahwa aku sudah mengetahui tentangnya dengan teliti, mungkin dia akan berteriak ketakutan. Tapi, itu tidak kulakukan, karena aku masih ingin tahu seberapa lama dia akan bertahan disana… dengan semua kebiasannya mengikutiku. Dasar Gadis bodoh…

Gadis itu… Gadis bodoh itu, bernama Kagamine Rin, dia memiliki marga yang sama denganku, tapi kutekankan bahwa kami tidak berhubungan darah! Lalu, dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku saat Matematika, Bahasa (Asing maupun Jepang), Seni, Kimia, Fisika, Biologi, dan juga Ekonomi.

Kami memiliki hari ulang tahun yang sama, 27 Desember, fisik yang sama, dan beberapa kesamaan lainnya. Tapi, meski dia terlihat merendah tentang nilainya, sebenarnya dia tepat berada di bawahku… atau mungkin sekitarku. Kuakui, dia terlihat sangatlah imut, dan aku ingat bahwa banyak orang yang mengelilinginya… tapi itu dulu. Dulu, sebelum dia mulai mengikuti setiap gerak tubuhku, dan juga semua hal tentangku. Menurutku, orang-orang menjauhinya karena dia sudah sangat gila.

Tapi, sekali lagi, kegilaannya itu merupakan hiburan yang bagus untukku. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan… meski awalnya aku juga merasa risih, tapi aku sudah sangat menikmati pandangannya. Dia benar-benar gadis bodoh yang sangat gigih, aku suka sifatnya yang itu.

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk menghadapinya… langsung, mengikatnya dengan kuat dan membuatnya jadi milikku selamanya. Mungkin lebih baik dia kuperlakukan dengan caraku sendiri, dan ketahuilah, orang-orang selalu menyebutku sebagai "Sadis" dan juga "Pangeran Neraka" berdasarkan kenyataan. Kau pasti bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya.

Aku sudah mulai lelah untuk pura-pura tidak sadar… aku tidak membenci pandangannya… aku tidak membenci apapun tentangnya. Aku bahkan mulai menyadari, gadis itu… gadis yang menari di telapak tanganku hanya untuk melihatku… bahwa aku memiliki perasaan lebih untuk gadis bodoh itu.

Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menguncinya di dalam duniaku untuk selamanya. Hah! Aku bisa memikirkan efek sampingnya nanti. Kenapa aku memilih untuk bergerak sekarang katamu? Mudah, sebentar lagi kami akan menghadapi masa-masa akhir dari SMA, dan karena itulah, ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Tapi, untuk saat ini…

Aku baru saja berlari, dan aku yakin dia melihatku dari sana. Jadi, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya saat mendengar ocehan guru olahraga bahwa aku sebaiknya mengikuti Olimpiade atau apa, dengan segera aku menemukan sepasang teropong yang kukenal, teropong miliknya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan senyum licik yang terpasang di wajahku, dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Teropong itu segera menghilang, jadi aku yakin tadi dia langsung bersembunyi, dan dengan begitu, aku segera meninggalkan tempat aku berada tadi, ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada selanjutnya. Aku yakin dia tahu tentang pandanganku itu. Terkadang dia memang sedikit pintar…

Saat aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti, aku jadi ingat kejadian saat kami masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA… tepatnya setahun yang lalu pada Musim Panas seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat terlalu jelas, tapi lumayan jika garis besarnya. Intinya, ada seseorang… maksudku murid pindahan, dia tergila-gila dengan Rin. Seingatku namanya Mikao… Mikiu… Makio… ah, iya, Mikuo! Mikuo Hatsune. Rin sendiri sudah mengikutiku sejak semester 2 kelas 1 SMA, dan kutekankan, Rin **tidak** mempedulikan bahkan menyadari keberadaan Mikuo di sebelahnya. Hah, aku agak sangsi Mikuo menyadari bahwa Rin bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya.

Tapi, semua perhatian Mikuo kepada Rin membuatku jengkel. Rin sendiri selalu berhasil melarikan diri dari pandangan matanya, dan tetap mengamat-amatiku seperti biasanya. Te-ta-pi… si Tolol Mikuo itu, selalu saja mencarinya di mana-mana, mungkin segila Rin mengamatiku, namun Rin lebih tinggi beberapa tingkat dari si Tolol itu. Si Tolol itu sudah mendapatkan peringatan tentang Rin dari orang-orang, namun sepertinya dia tidak mengindahkannya, dan mulai mendekati Rin dengan berbagai cara… yang pastinya tidak disadari oleh Rin.

Eh? Cemburu? Tidak, kukatakan tidak jika kau bertanya tentang hal itu. Kutegaskan saja, bahwa Rin itu adalah milikku, **milikku**, dan itu berarti, tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya, kecuali pengguna jalan, selain aku dalam radius 1 m.

Aku mulai berpikir untuk menyingkirkannya dari tempat ini, saat perilaku si Tolol itu melewati batas yang kubuat. Dia mulai mengikuti gaya Rin yaitu, mengamati. Dia… benar si Tolol itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Rin, dan dia pasti tahu tentang perhatian Rin terhadapku. Saat kami bertemu pandang, aku yakin dia melirikku dengan tajam seperti pisau, karena menyita seluruh perhatian Rin. Dengan sinyal perang yang dia kumandangkan, maka itu adalah saat dimana aku harus menyingkirkannya secepatnya. Aku memang posesif akan pandangan Rin yang selalu melekat padaku, dan jika untuk itu, maka membunuh orang tolol ini juga akan kulakukan.

Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri, mengingat apa yang kulakukan pada kurcaci itu. Sayang, aku tidak bisa membunuhnya dengan 'gaya'ku, tapi setidaknya, dia sudah berada di tempat yang tak mungkin dijangkau oleh Rin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kau tanya apa yang kulakukan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Baiklah, aku cerita. Aku **memang** membunuhnya, tapi itu semua perilakunya sendiri, polisi bahkan tidak akan mencurigaiku, karena yang kulakukan hanya memberi dia inisiatif untuk bunuh diri. Khukhu, sungguh mudah sekali menyingkirkannya… kau ingat, aku memiliki fisik yang sama seperti Rin, hanya saja lebih terlihat cowok, bukan? Dengan itu, aku hanya membuatnya lompat dari gedung, dan itu hal yang mudah.

Yang kukatakan padanya hanyalah, _"Mikuo,jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku… apakah kau rela melompat dari gedung sekolah demi diriku?"_ itu saja, dan pada esoknya, aku sudah mendengar berita bahwa seseorang dengan nama Mikuo Hatsune lompat dari gedung sekolah dan mati seketika. Lelaki tolol itu benar-benar dibius oleh Rin dan menganggap semua kata-katanya adalah perintah untuknya.

Haha, aku ingat saat hari pemakamannya, banyak yang menangis sedih, namun Rin bahkan tidak menangisinya, mendatangi saja tidak. Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku sempat kesana, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, tapi saat aku melihat Rin yang mengikutiku dengan bersembunyi, wajahku jadi tersenyum licik. Bagaimana tidak? Rin yang kulihat waktu itu, tidak memakai pakaian duka, bahkan dia memakai pakaian yang berkesan ceria, warna kuning berpadu dengan oranye yang dia dan aku sukai. Dia hanya terlihat heran tentang pemakaman yang kudatangi, di matanya tidak ada seberkas rasa sedih atau mengenal orang yang mati itu sama sekali. Itu merupakan sebuah bukti, bahwa Rin tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan manusia bernama Mikuo Hatsune.

Pada keesokan harinya, Rin bahkan tidak menyadari atmosfir sekolah yang sedang dirundung duka, dan tetap melekatkan matanya padaku, membuatkan makanan untukku, dan mengirimiku sms yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Itu semua karena dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan seorang Mikuo Hatsune di kehidupannya. Di matanya yang bulat, besar, dengan bulu mata lentik, dan berkilauan itu, hanya ada dua orang di sekolah ini, aku dan dia.

Sempat juga ada satu orang nekat lainnya, namanya Shion Kaito. Dia adalah orang bodoh, seorang guru bodoh, yang jatuh cinta pada muridnya. Tidak, jangan khawatir, aku tidak membunuhnya, aku hanya membuat dia pergi dari tempatku dan Rin. Aku membuatnya mabuk, memperkosa seorang murid gadis sekolahku yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan tempat Rin, dan mereka akhirnya dikeluarkan dari tempat ini karena gadis itu hamil. Ah, aku belum bilang bahwa gadis tolol itu bernama Miku Hatsune bukan? Dia merupakan kakak kembar dari Mikuo, dan sempat bekerja sama dengannya tentang aku dan Rin. Namun, karena Mikuo sudah kusingkirkan, maka Miku ini kubuat jadi kambing hitam rencanaku.

Miku Hatsune sendiri tidak se-ekstrim Mikuo dalam merebut Rin, hanya saja dia terlihat sangat kuno dan kecewekan. Pendekatannya serupa dengan drama-drama cinta di televisi yang kusamakan dengan sampah. Dia harus berterimakasih padaku telah memberi dia seorang suami bodoh dan harus tinggal di ujung dunia sana. Haha, aku ingat bagaimana wajah mereka berdua saat dikeluarkan dari sekolah pada hari itu dengan sangat jelas. Dan yang paling penting, Rin bahkan tidak tahu.

Aku merasakan tatapan Rin lagi dari belakangku. Ah, sepertinya dia berhasil mengejarku dan juga kelas Matematika… saat-saat dimana kami bisa bersama dalam satu kelas. Dia melirik kiri kanan dengan perhatian yang fokus padaku, namun tidak menemukan bangku yang dia inginkan, bangku deretan paling belakang di samping jendela jadi dia bisa mengamatiku dengan tenang. Tapi, karena hari ini berbeda, aku lah yang berpindah ke deretan paling belakang di samping jendela, yang memberiku keleluasaan mengamati seluruh kelas, tempat yang menjadi favorit Rin sejak dulu itu.

Wajahnya terlihat panik, tapi dengan segera dia duduk di bangku yang biasanya kupakai, bangku paling depan di dekat pintu, tempat dimana kau tidak akan bisa melihat kemanapun tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat kusukai, yang seharusnya ditakuti orang-orang, saat dia merabakan tangannya di permukaan meja itu. Dasar Gadis bodoh… tapi aku menyukai kebodohanmu itu, karena kau tahu… kau adalah milikku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Nasib sial sedang dekat denganku, sehingga aku merindukan kehadiran dewi Fortunea. Kini aku duduk di bangku yang menjadi tabu untukku. Tidak, bukan karena siapa pemiliknya, tapi karena posisinya. Bangku ini terletak di deretan paling depan dan bersebelahan dengan pintu. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Pangeranku yang ada di belakang sana, dan harus rela duduk di tempat ini selama jam dinding berdetak. Aku menghibur diriku sendiri dengan kenyataan bahwa ini adalah bangku miliknya.<p>

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahku, aku tidak peduli jika makhluk-makhluk lain menganggapku seram, tempat ini hanyalah milik dari satu orang, dan satu orang itu adalah Pangeran Neraka kesayanganku. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, aku merasakan permukaan meja itu dengan tanganku sementara senyumku makin melebar. Mungkin nasib memang tidak terlalu berkhianat padaku…

"Kagamine, apa jawaban nomor 14 di halaman 57?" ujar Guru Matematika yang tak kukenal. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan dia sepertinya menunjukku, dari pandangan matanya yang tak kukenal itu.

Dengan segera aku menjawab, "7a2+5a-2=0 dengan HP = {**-1**, **2/7**}pak," ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh. Dia menggangu kegiatanku dan itu membuatku marah. Mungkin cukup marah untuk menusuknya dengan pisau dapur, mengeluarkan semua organ tubuhnya lalu mengirimkannya kepada kepala sekolah. Aah, andai saja aku bisa melakukannya…

"Benar. Nah…" aku sudah tidak memikirkan kelanjutannya saat aku mendengar suaranya. Dia adalah orang bodoh, dan orang bodoh di dunia Pangeran harus pergi, menyingkir, lalu mati dengan tragis.

Hmm, mungkin seperti seorang murid sekolah sini yang bunuh diri dengan lompat dari gedung sekolah Musim Panas tahun lalu… seingatku juga sebentar lagi adalah tanggalnya. Kutegaskan kepadamu, bahwa aku tidak tahu menahu tentang siapapun orang itu, aku hanya mendengar tentang kematiannya, itu saja, bahkan aku tidak merasa bahwa itu sesuatu yang aneh. Aku mengetahui kematian murid itu, karena Pangeranku mendatangi pemakamannya. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

Namun jika itu adalah Pangeran milikku yang melakukannya… lompat dari gedung sekolah… maka itu adalah cerita yang lain. Kemungkinan yang bisa kuperkirakan hanya ada satu, aku akan segera mengejarnya apapun yang terjadi dengan segala macam cara yang bisa kulakukan.

Semua perkataan darinya adalah perintah bagiku. Jika seandainya dia ingin aku menembak seseorang dengan _revolver_, aku akan mengatakan iya dengan senang hati. Jika dia ingin merusakku di kamar mandi, aku bisa membayangkan bahwa aku akan mengatakan iya. Mungkin aku hanya berharap bahwa ini tidak akan biasa… seperti yang ada di dalam drama-drama murahan.

Saat aku menyadarinya, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua orang sudah berhamburan dari kelas terakhir… dan pada setiap kelas hari ini, aku selalu duduk di bangku dari Pangeran milikku itu. Aku tidak tahu apa ini pertanda bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang kuinginkan hari ini… dan kupastikan bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah meneriakkan namanya sementara kami berdua saja tanpa diganggu siapapun, hanya kami berdua.

Mungkin ini yang namanya cinta mati ya… tapi yang jelas, aku sangatlah berbeda dengan definisi orang-orang tentang itu.

Aku mengetahui bahwa dia tidak… bukan, belum, beranjak dari kursinya sama sekali. Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dan kulihat dia baru saja berdiri, dan berjalan ke depan untuk menuju pintu, tempat dimana aku berada saat ini. Saat dia melewatiku yang hanya memegang tas tapi tidak segera pulang, aku mendengar sebuah perintah.

"Ikuti aku…" aku mendengar suara yang kukenal. Tentu saja karena itu adalah suaranya! Mataku segera beralih mengikutinya lagi, tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti mengatakan hal itu tadi. Huh, meskipun tidak dibilangi, pasti akan kulakukan! Dan ini hanya akan menaikkan semangatku.

Aku berjalan tidak begitu jauh di belakangnya sehingga dia tidak curiga, tapi cukup jauh untuk mengamatinya diam-diam.

Dia berjalan dengan santai lalu keluar dari sekolah menuju lapangan dengan santai. Saat dia sampai di gerbang, dia berbelok ke kiri. Aneh, padahal rumahnya berada di jalan yang lebih mudah di raih dengan berbelok ke kanan. Namun yang jelas, itu bukanlah hal yang harus kupikirkan…

Dengan segera aku mengikuti langkah kakinya dengan pelan-pelan. Ku pandang punggungnya yang lebar itu dan memikirkan sedikit khayalan gila dimana aku bisa memeluknya kuat-kuat. Aku semakin penasaran… penasaran dengan segala hal tentangnya… dan juga reaksinya tentang diriku ini. Apa mungkin dia merasa jijik seperti orang-orang? Atau bahkan mungkin… yang dia pikirkan sama seperti denganku saat ini?

Meski perbandingannya satu dibanding satu juta… apa boleh… aku berharap?

Dia kemudian berbelok lagi di tikungan selanjutnya, membuatku tidak bisa melihatnya. Dengan buru-buru aku mengikutinya, namun sebelum aku sempat berbelok, aku merasakan pukulan di tengkukku dan pandanganku jadi gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mudah… benar-benar mudah…" gumam seorang laki-laki di hadapan seorang gadis yang sudah pingsan dan berada di tangannya seakan itu adalah tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.<p>

Gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang putri salju yang sedang tertidur di tangan pangerannya, dan laki-laki itu merupakan pangerannya. Yang berbeda dari mereka dengan orang-orang lain hanyalah sikap mereka kepada satu sama lain.

Wajah laki-laki itu membentuk seulas senyum licik, dan dengan mudahnya dia mengangkat gadis itu dengan gaya _bridal style_. Laki-laki itu berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam, dengan kaca yang gelap, dan merupakan mobilnya. Lalu dia memasukkan gadis itu ke bangku belakang, sementara dia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berkendara, sampailah ia di rumahnya. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan mobilnya ke bagasi. Setelah mobil itu masuk, dia melihat ke belakang, dan melihat bahwa gadis itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Di seragam sekolahnya terdapat sebuah jahitan berbentuk huruf, yang jika dirangkai berbunyi Kagamine Rin, namanya.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum licik, saat dia membawa Rin memasuki rumahnya. Di pagar rumahnya tulisan yang merupakan namanya, Kagamine Len.

Len tidak mempedulikan tentang keadaan rumahnya, karena dia memang tinggal sendirian saja. Biaya hidupnya ditanggung oleh sekolah, sementara rumah itu merupakan peninggalan orang tuanya yang sudah tiada. Len hanya memiliki satu saudara yang sekarang tinggal di Luar Negeri bersama suaminya, dan dijamin tidak akan pulang hanya untuk menemuinya.

Dengan mudahnya, Len meletakkan Rin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran King size yang ada di kamarnya. Len memperhatikan setiap sudut wajahnya dari dekat, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berada sangat dekat, meski sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain selama 2 tahun lebih.

Len membelai rambut Rin yang menghalangi wajahnya lalu serta merta mencium rambutnya, mencium baunya yang khas, bau jeruk yang sangat manis. Lalu dilepaskannya pita putih yang ada di kepala Rin, dan menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin dengan membuangnya. Len sedikit heran bagaimana bisa Rin tidak bangun-bangun, namun segera mengetahui alasannya dengan melihat cekungan berwarna hitam di bawah kelopak matanya. Len jadi tersenyum sendiri, Rin benar-benar menyerahkan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk mengamati dirinya.

"Pengikutku yang manis… tak akan kubiarkan kau lari… setelah semua yang kau curahkan padaku…" gumam Len sambil berdiri untuk meninggalkan Rin beristirahat. Dia tidak akan merasa keberatan memiliki Rin tidur dengan nyenyak di tempatnya semalaman, ataupun dengan mereka berdua tidak perlu masuk sekolah esoknya.

Len menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan, sedikit khawatir bahwa Rin akan terbangun dengan setiap suara yang dia buat. Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, yang tersisa disana hanyalah Rin.

(Malamnya…)

"Mmm…" terdengar suara yang keluar dari mulut kecil Rin yang terbaring di tempat tidur Len. Di meja kiri tempat tidur Len, jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tepat.

Rin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, seraya berusaha untuk bangun. Kepalanya terasa sakit entah kenapa, tapi rasanya juga hangat dan nyaman. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan segera melihat ke sekeliling. Mungkin karena baru bangun tidur, Rin tidak menyadari dimana dia, namun saat dia sudah pulih benar… wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Kenapa aku ada di tempat tidur Pangeranku?" ujarnya keras-keras dengan menggosok-gosok matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya, masih tidak terlalu percaya tentang apa yang dia lihat dan terjadi sekarang ini.

"Tunggu dulu… tadi sepulang sekolah aku tetap melakukan hal yang biasa… lalu saat ia berbelok, aku mengejarnya dan… aku sudah tidak terlalu ingat…" gumamnya sambil bergerak menuruni tempat tidur yang dia tiduri sejak tadi.

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Rin berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang knop pintu. Diputarnya knop pintu itu, namun pintu di depannya tidak bergeming. Terkunci. Rin kini terkunci di dalam kamar tempatnya bangun. Benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Sigh, padahal aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting…" keluh Rin saat dia melepaskan penjepit rambutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci. Dalam hitungan detik saja, Rin sudah berhasil membuka pintu di depannya dan segera memasukinya yang sekaligus pintu keluar dari dalam kamar tempat dia bangun tadi.

Rin menahan nafasnya beberapa saat, saat dia melihat interior rumah yang dia masuki itu. Sebenarnya interior rumah itu biasa-biasa saja, hanya saja Rin mengingat dengan sangat jelas, bahwa interior ini merupakan interior dari rumah Pangeran miliknya.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dia berlari menyusuri lorong hingga dia menemukan sebuah ruangan lain. Ruangan itu merupakan ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan… dari Pangeran miliknya. Mata Rin terbelalak kaget melihat tempat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kini berada di dalam rumah milik Pangerannya itu! Pangeran pujaan hatinya… yang hati Rin sudah hanya untuknya saja…

Rin menemukan sebuah pintu, yang tidak dia ketahui akan berujung ke mana, namun dia menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna putih bersih di atas pintu itu. Setelah dia perhatikan, gaun itu memiliki belahan dada rendah dengan ornamen bunga berwarna biru, tepat di bagian tengah dadanya, lengan gaun itu berbentuk _puffy _pendek. Dari yang Rin lihat, gaun itu mungkin sampai di mata kakinya jika dia yang memakai.

Rin membelai gaun itu, merasakan bahannya yang lembut seperti sutra, dan berkilauan seperti satin, saat selembar kertas jatuh dari lipatan gaun itu. Rin melihat kertas itu dan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Pelan-pelan dia membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan membacanya.

Dia merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dia baca, jadi di bacanya sekali lagi, dan dengan jeli dia memperhatikan penulisannya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tulisan dari Pangeran miliknya. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia mulai membacanya kembali.

"Wahai pengikutku yang setia… kenakan gaun di depanmu ini… dan pergilah ke tempatku berada… salam… orang yang selama ini kau elu-elukan," ucap Rin yang tubuhnya bergetar saat dia memegang gaun yang di depannya itu, masih merasa kurang percaya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, jika ini benar-benar perintahnya, maka dia harus melaksanakannya. Dengan perlahan Rin membuka setiap kancing baju seragamnya, dia melepaskan dasi yang dia pakai dan membuangnya. Seragam musim panas miliknya yang berupa kemeja lengan pendek di lepaskannya sebelum dia lempar ke sembarang tempat. Lalu dia berpindah ke pengait roknya, yang dengan segera dia lepaskan dan jatuh di permukaan lantai rumah. Kini yang Rin pakai hanyalah pakaian dalam miliknya saja.

Dengan menarik nafas, dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan pengait bra miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat bra itu sudah bergabung dengan rok yang ada di bawahnya. Saat Rin melihat ke bawah, dia menahan nafasnya lagi, dia melepaskan celana dalam miliknya, sehingga kini tidak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

Wajah Rin sedikit memerah, tapi dengan segera dia menyambar gaun di depannya, dan memakainya secepat mungkin. Lalu dengan hati-hati, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, menemukan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi seperti sepatu milik Cinderella di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Rin memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam, dan ternyata ukurannya sangat pas!

Rin segera membuka pintu itu, dan yang dia lihat sangatlah membuatnya terkejut. Tapi, dia sangat mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan kenyataan yang sangat nyata. Di depannya telah berdiri Pangeran yang selalu diimpikannya… orang yang selalu dia ikuti selama ini. Dia memakai pakaian dengan jas berwarna hitam mengkilap. Dia memakai pakaian hem berwarna putih sebagai dalamannya dengan dua kancing dari atas yang terbuka. Rin mengetahui bahwa dia memakai dasi dengan warna biru metal yang terlihat sangat pantas dia pakai. Celana panjang yang dia pakai, memiliki warna hitam yang senada dengan jas miliknya.

'Ahh… Pangeran memang selalu tampak tampan…' pikir Rin sambil memperhatikan setiap sisi dan lekukan tubuhnya yang selalu dia idam-idamkan. Aneh, dia merasa bahwa tubuhnya sedikit panas hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Kau terlihat cantik mengenakannya Rin…" ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat halus bagaikan sutra. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah Rin. Rin bisa merasakan pandangan dari sepasang mata miliknya, yang terasa sangat mendebarkan dan membuatnya kurang nyaman dalam hal yang positif.

Wajah Rin bersemu merah, dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah cinta mati kepada orang itu. Cukup untuk membuatnya jadi gila jika dia tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu karena ketahuan mengikuti dan memperhatikannya, Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kemarilah… pengikutku yang paling manis… kuundang kau mendekat," ujar orang itu dengan suara yang sangat mengundang.

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, memperhatikan ia menyodorkan tangannya untuknya, hanya untuknya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Rin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, lalu ia mengambil tangannya. Saat itulah orang itu menariknya dengan sangat cepat, sebegitu cepatnya hingga Rin sudah ada di bawahnya dengan tubuh yang hampir terjatuh, dan dia ada di atasnya.

"Kena kau sekarang…" bisik orang itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin yang tampak sangat terkejut.

Rin belum sempat mencerna perkataan Len… orang yang ada di hadapannya saat itu, saat sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. Len menciumnya! Rin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun semuanya menjadi jelas saat Len meminta jalan masuk baginya. Rin dengan rela membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Len masuk.

Len tidak berkompromi dengan Rin, meskipun ini merupakan saat pertama bagi mereka berdua. Rin berusaha untuk tidak mengalah, namun Len lah yang memenangkan perebutan sengit antara kedua lidah mereka tentang dominasi. Len menelusuri setiap relung mulut Rin, diabsennya gigi-gigi milik Rin, menikmati langit-langit dari mulutnya, sebelum melilit kedua lidah mereka dan saling menukar saliva.

Rin merasa bahwa nafasnya hampir habis, dan hanya bisa mendesah saat Len menikmati waktunya di dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya terasa panas, bahkan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memperdalam ciuman mereka. Len memang berlaku kasar kepadanya, tapi Rin sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan itu.

Len dengan cepat melepaskan mulut Rin dari mulutnya, hingga seutas benang saliva menyambungkan mulut mereka. Rin bernafas dengan terengah-engah saat dia berusaha untuk berkata, namun segera di potong dengan desahan, akibat Len yang sudah menggarap lehernya.

"Aaaaah… Master… jangan… nnnn… disana… a-_aaahhh_~" ujar Rin dengan terputus-putus. Dia tidak bisa menolak perasaan bahwa dia menikmatinya. Dia tidak terlalu terbiasa memanggil namanya, sehingga dia tak tahu bagaimana memanggilnya.

Len menangkap tentang panggilanya, dan dengan sedikit liar dia menggigiti leher Rin, lalu berkata, "Panggil namaku Rin…" ujar Len yang masih menikmati waktunya dengan leher Rin.

Rin sepertinya menangkap beberapa perintah dari Len, dan saat Len terus memuaskan tubuhnya, dia berteriak, "Aaahn… Le-… aaakh… Len… mmn… ah, jangan terlalu cepat… mmmnnn… L-Leeeeeen~" ujar Rin yang masih terputus dengan desahan, serta merta dia memanggil namanya, tidak lagi sebutan karena itulah yang dia perintahkan.

Len tersenyum dengan licik mendengar suara sekaligus permintaan Rin. Dia berpikir untuk menyiksa gadis ini lebih parah dengan bergerak sangat lambat. Len melepaskan gaun Rin, dan merasa puas bahwa Rin benar-benar melakukan permintaannya yang dia tulis sebagai pesan terakhir di kartu yang dia berikan pada Rin. Gaun putih yang dipakai Rin sudah jatuh di tanah, dan Rin hanya memakai sepatunya saja sekarang, tapi itu tidak penting.

Dengan pelan, Len membuat jejak bening mulai dari leher Rin hingga ke sepasang dada mungil Rin yang kira-kira berukuran B hingga C-. Len melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, bahkan sempat menidurkan Rin yang sedari tadi bergantung pada kekuatan lengannya, pada meja yang ada disana, sebelum menghisap kedua dadanya dengan kuat, bahkan tidak segan untuk menggigit.

Rin sepertinya tidak peduli tentang tempat dimana dia dimain-mainkan, tapi saat Len bermain dengan sangat pelan, Rin segera protes, "Lennn… kau… mmmmnnn… menyik… aaah… saku… nnngg…" protes Rin dengan terputus-putus.

Len menaikkan wajahnya hingga mereka saling berpandangan, dengan nada gelap dia berkata, "Bukankah kau yang memintaku pelan-pelan?" ujar Len dengan wajah yang sangat sadis. Tapi, wajah itulah yang membuat Rin terikat dengan kuat dengan keberadaannya.

Rin tak mampu menjawab, karena tangan Len yang bebas kini sudah mendekati bagian terintimnya, dan mulai menggosok-gosoknya dengan cara yang sangat pelan dan menyiksa. Yang bisa Rin keluarkan dari mulutnya adalah erangan, desahan, dan juga suara-suara lemah yang terus memanggil nama Len. Perutnya terasa jungkir balik dengan peristiwa yang sedang dia alami ini…

Len sendiri menikmati segalanya. Dia sangat menikmati wajah Rin yang kurang sabaran, wajah Rin yang menginginkan lebih darinya, dan juga bagian paling rahasia Rin yang sudah sangat basah. Suara Rin yang sangat melodis juga menambah poin bagi semua hal yang disukai Len darinya.

Karena tiba-tiba merasa kurang sabar, Len segera menusuk vagina Rin dengan jari telunjuknya dan memasukinya dengan cepat. Rin menjerit saat dia merasakan jari Len yang mengocok isi tubuhnya. Len bergerak keluar masuk, dan suara Rin menjadi semakin tinggi dan semakin keras, terutama saat dia memasukkan salah satu jarinya lagi, dan dengan segera disusul dengan yang ketiga.

Rin merasa bahwa dia masih kurang puas. Tidak, semua ini masih terlalu biasa untuknya, ini bukanlah yang dia inginkan… dia ingin lebih… lebih kasar, lebih banyak, dan juga lebih memuaskan. Rin ingin dirinya diambil oleh Len. Dia tidak peduli tentang efek sampingnya, karena toh dia sudah membatasi kelahirannya sejak pertama kali dia menstruasi.

"Len… ku…mohon… mmnn…" pinta Rin saat dia merasa bahwa dia tidak tahan menahan penyiksaan Len gara-gara bergerak terlalu pelan-pelan. Dia rela jika Len lah yang melakukannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli sama sekali.

Len mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rin, masih dengan jari yang keluar masuk di dalam vagina milik Rin, tangannya yang bebas menahan kedua tangan Rin di atas kepalanya, saat dia berkata, "Kau harus paham bahwa kau milikku. Apa kau mengerti?" ujar Len dengan nada yang sinis.

Rin dengan terengah-engah menjawab, "Ahh… sejak… dulu… aku… AAAAAHHN… LEN!" Rin tidak bisa menahan gejolak tubuhnya, saat dia merasakan klimaksnya yang pertama. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya menegang.

Len mengeluarkan jari jemarinya dari dalam tubuh Rin, menjilatnya sedikit, sebelum mendekatkannya ke mulut Rin. Rin yang berada di antara keadaan sadar dan tidak, tanpa ragu menjilat cairan dirinya yang melekat di jari jemari Len. Wajahnya berwarna merah marun dan nafasnya sudah kurang teratur, tetapi dia terlihat menikmati rasa dari cairannya yang ada di jari jemari Len, entah bagian mana yang membuatnya lebih senang dan menikmati saat-saat itu.

Len ,menahan nafas saat dia merasakan lidah Rin di permukaan kulitnya. Wajah Rin, di matanya terlihat sangatlah cantik, mungkin jika dia kurang tenang, mungkin dia sudah berusaha untuk menyiksanya mati-matian. Dia suka dengan suara Rin yang mengucapkan namanya berkali-kali. Pengikutnya… pelayannya… mainannya… dan kini mungkin akan segera merangkap menjadi kekasihnya…

Rin melihat bahwa ada beberapa cairannya yang mengalir dari ujung jemari Len, dan menuruni pergelangan tangannya. Dengan rakus, Rin segera menjilatnya dengan penuh rasa kesetiaan dan wajah yang sangat menggoda. Dan itu benar-benar membuat kesabaran Len menjadi berkurang drastis sehingga menjadi minus. Len sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Masih dengan satu tangan yang memegang tangan Rin, Len melepaskan dasi di lehernya. Seakan-akan sudah direncanakan olehnya, Len segera mengikat pergelangan tangan Rin kuat-kuat dengan dasinya. Rin tidak mengeluarkan satu kata protes saat Len melakukannya. Yang dia keluarkan hanyalah desahan memohon kepada Len.

Len tidak membuang waktunya untuk menyiksa Rin terlebih lanjut, karena dia sendiri sudah kurang begitu tahan. Dengan cepat Len melepaskan bajunya dan menurunkan celananya kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu ia memposisikan dirinya di depan vagina Rin. Dengan perlahan, Len memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Rin. Rin sendiri tidak menolak, bahkan membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar, memberikan keleluasaan bagi Len.

Len merasakan betapa ketatnya dinding Rin, hingga dia harus mengeluarkan desahan sedikit. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia melakukannya, tapi jika dengan Rin… Len merasa bahwa dia sudah membayangkan ini terjadi sejak mata mereka bertemu.

Len merasakan sesuatu menghalangi jalannya, dan itu berarti pengganggu yang harus disingkirkan. Rin sendiri tampak tidak terlalu menyadari wajah sebal Len karena dia terlalu sibuk memanggil nama Len di sela-sela nafasnya yang putus-putus.

Len jelas-jelas tidak mau mendengar teriakan Rin, sehingga dikuncinya mulut Rin kuat-kuat dengan mulutnya, sementara Len merobek selaput kewanitaan Rin. Rin tentu saja berusaha berteriak karena merasa sangat kesakitan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah teriakan tertahan karena lidah Len yang menari di dalam mulutnya. Meski begitu, air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut mata Rin dan mengalir melalui pipinya yang mulus.

Len menyadarinya dan segera mencium air mata Rin yang mengalir, sementara dia bergerak keluar masuk di dalam Rin. Setelah beberapa saat, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Rin sudah berubah dengan rasa kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Rin tak mampu membuka matanya dengan benar, dan yang dia ketahui hanyalah menyebut nama Len sebanyak yang dia bisa, dan juga keinginannya agar Len tidak ragu-ragu dengannya. Dia ingin menjadi satu dengan Len.

Len dengan senang hati menerima permintaannya dan bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika Rin meminta untuk bersikap lebih lembut. Pikiran Len sudah dibutakan dengan perasaannya pada Rin, yang bahkan tidak dia sadari telah tumbuh sekuat itu.

Rin sudah tak sadar akan apa yang dia katakan atau lakukan. Dia sudah mencintai Len sejak dia mulai melakukan aksi nekatnya, membuntutinya hingga bahkan mengganggunya. Keinginannya untuk mengetahui reaksinya kini berubah menjadi dia ingin menjadi milik Len selamanya.

Disela-sela aktivitas mereka, Rin dan Len selalu berciuman dengan penuh perasaan yang mendalam, meski tumbuh dengan cara yang berbeda, dan tersampaikan pada satu sama lain dengan cara yang lebih berbeda lagi. Mereka tak perlu drama cinta, mereka sudah memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk membuat setiap dari mereka menyadarinya.

Rin merasa bahwa saat-saatnya sudah dekat, sehingga dia segera memeluk Len erat-erat. Rin tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan, dan hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Len saat dia mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Tapi, Len masih belum sampai. Dia sedikit sebal karena Rin sedikit terlalu sensitif. Tanpa mengeluarkan dirinya, Len menarik rambut Rin dengan agak kuat. Rin sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena dia masih belum begitu pulih. Len kemudian menjatuhkan Rin dari meja, sehingga kini wajahnya membentur tanah. Tangan Rin yang terikat tergeletak di depan kepalanya, sementara Rin masih mengatur nafasnya dan juga mengambil sebagian dari kesadarannya. Meski begitu, Rin tidak pernah protes akan cara Len berlaku kasar, karena dia suka Len yang kasar dan liar.

Tanpa menunggu Rin pulih, Len segera bergerak keluar masuk dengan Rin tanpa berpikir dua kali tentang keadaan Rin. Dia tidak pernah peduli tentang hal-hal sepele seperti itu, karena Len ingin membuat Rin menjadi **milik**nya saja. Len bahkan tidak mau berbagi dengan suatu zat dengan nama Tuhan di atas sana, jika itu tentang Rin.

Meski awalnya Rin masih belum sadar penuh, Rin sudah mulai memberikan dukungan kepada Len untuk tetap melanjutkannya. Ini memang saat pertamanya, tapi jika itu untuk Len, melakukan seks hingga pingsan pun tidak apa-apa baginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin dan Len mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka dan Len tidak segan-segan bahkan untuk menampar paha Rin. Rin hanya bisa berteriak, bukan karena kesakitan, namun karena dia menikmatinya, dan bahkan meminta lebih. Tapi, meski Rin berusaha pada kenyataannya, dia lah yang sampai klimaksnya lagi sebelum Len.

"Aaaahh… Lennnnn…" teriak Rin saat dia sampai ke puncaknya untuk yang ketiga kali malam itu. Pandangannya menjadi makin kabur, dan Rin merasa sangat lelah, tapi semua rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan mengalahkan semua itu.

Len yang merasa sebal untuk yang kedua kali, segera menarik rambut Rin lagi. Rin berteriak saat dia merasakan genggaman tangan Len pada rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan dan tidak teratur itu menjadi sangat kuat. Meski samar-samar, Rin merasa bahwa tubuhnya diangkat hingga punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang terasa kuat.

Rin membuka matanya sedikit dengan susah payah. Dia melihat bayangan pohon Sakura yang hijau karena sekarang musim Panas. Di hadapannya adalah Len yang tidak terlalu senang dengan tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif. Rin masih merasakan bahwa Len ada di dalamnya, Rin bisa merasakan milik Len yang sangat besar diselubungi oleh dinding-dinding vaginanya yang agak mengendor karena klimaks merasa bahwa kebahagiaannya sangatlah tercapai saat itu. Rin tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi karena sudah sangat lemas, tapi dia tahu bahwa kakinya kini terlingkar di pinggang Len dengan tangannya yang terikat memeluk leher Len.

Len dengan pelan dan sangat menyiksa mengeluar masukkan dirinya ke dalam Rin. Rin tentu saja merasa sangat tersiksa dengan itu, tapi dia tak bisa protes apa-apa karena bibir Len kini terpaut dengan bibirnya lagi. Lalu dari ciuman biasa, kemudian mereka saling membuka mulut mereka. Dari mulut mereka kini menggunakan lidah mereka yang sudah bercampur aduk dengan saliva masing-masing dari mereka. Len masih saja mendominasi permainan lidah mereka, dan Rin yang meski tak suka mengalah, harus rela menjadi pihak yang kalah. Setelah beberapa lama, lidah mereka berpisah dengan kemenangan diraih oleh Len.

Dan saat itulah, muncul kata-kata yang tak diduga oleh Rin sebelumnya akan keluar dari mulut Len sama sekali, Len berkata, "Aishiteru Rin… hiduplah denganku selamanya…" ujar Len dengan pelan, bahkan lembut, kepada Rin.

Belum sempat Rin menjawab pernyataan Len, Len sudah memompa dirinya di dalam Rin. Rin hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Len dengan suaranya yang sudah serak karena terus menerus berteriak dari tadi. Rin tentu saja tidak mau mengecewakan Len untuk yang ketiga kalinya, hanya karena tubuhnya yang sensitif. Rin sudah mulai mengenali titik-titiknya yang sensitif, sehingga sedikit menghalangi Len untuk menyentuhnya dalam waktu dekat.

Len tentu saja merasa sedikit puas dengan dua hal. Yang pertama karena pernyataan yang ingin dia ucapkan sejak dulu akhirnya keluar. Lalu yang kedua bahwa kini Rin bertahan lebih lama daripada yang tadi. Len sendiri sudah bisa merasakan cairan Rin yang menetes di tanah dari sela-sela mereka berdua. Dia bahkan baru ingat bahwa dia tidak berpikir untuk memakai pengaman.

Di samping memompa dirinya di dalam Rin, Len juga terkadang memainkan kedua belah dada Rin dan bahkan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bekas-bekas merah disana. Tanda-tanda bahwa mereka sudah pernah berhubungan tersebar di leher Rin yang putih dan mulus.

'Oh, _shit_!' pikir Len saat dia merasakan bahwa pertahanannya juga mulai runtuh. Merasakan Rin menyelubunginya memang merupakan hal yang sulit untuk ditahan.

"Ah, Len… aku… mau… ahh… lagi… _ahhh_-" ujar Rin disaat-saat dimana dia sudah mulai tidak mampu menahan gejolak tubuhnya lagi. Suaranya sudah mulai lebih meninggi daripada sebelumnya. Rin merasa perutnya seakan jungkir balik dengan milyaran kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya.

"Rin… aku juga… hhnnn…" jawab Len dengan sedikit mendesah. Len merasakan bahwa dinding Rin makin terasa sesak baginya. Perasaan buta mulai merayap naik ke tubuh Len saat ia dan Rin berciuman dengan rakus.

Rin merasa dinding-dinding tubuhnya mulai berdenyut dan perasaan itu muncul lagi. Dengan lepas dia berteriak, "AHHHH, LENNNNN!" teriak Rin saat dia mencapi klimaksnya lagi.

"SHIT! RINNNN!" teriak Len disaat yang bersamaan. Semua yang dia tahan sejak tadi seakan keluar dari tubuhnya saat itu juga, dan sisa-sisa tenaganya seakab terkuras habis saat itu juga.

Len dan Rin masih dalam posisi seperti tadi. Rin bersandar pada pohon dengan Len yang menahan tubuhnya. Kaki Rin ada di pinggang Len dan tangannya ada di bagian leher. Baik Rin maupun Len merasa sangat lelah. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua menjadi satu, membuat rasa lelah tidak terlalu tampak, meski sangat terasa.

Len melepaskan dirinya dari dalam Rin setelah beberapa lama, meski saat dia keluar, masih terdapat semburan cairannya yang keluar dan mengenai paha Rin. Rin sendiri langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukan Len, dan mereka berdua membentur tanah karena Len yang juga jatuh, dengan Rin diatasnya yang kemudian berguling ke sampingnya.

Rin entah kenapa masih menginginkan lagi, tapi dia ingat tentang pernyataan Len tadi, dia lupa belum menjawabnya. Dengan mengerahkan semua sisa tenaganya yang tidak terlalu banyak, Rin berkata, "Aishiteru Len… dan dengan senang hati…" jawab Rin sebelum akhirnya tertidur nyenyak.

Len tersenyum kecil. Yah, dia tidak membenci saat-saat ini, jadinya yang keluar dari wajahnya hanya seulas senyum, dan juga dua patah kata, "Aishiteru Rin…" ujar Len sebelum merengkuh tubuh kecil Rin dan tertidur.

* * *

><p>Rina: OMG! Apa itu tadi! *habisin tisu puluhan roll dan sisanya warna merah semua*<p>

Rin&Len: *speechless* … … … … …

Rui: *baru dateng* Eh? Ano, Mel-chan apa yang terjadi disini? Kok mataku ditutupin? *mata ditutup dengan tangan Mel*

Mel: Tak usah banyak tanya Rui… semua yang ada disini ini pengaruh buruk untuk pikiranmu… *nutup mata Rui pake tangan kuat-kuat*

Rina: Ahahaha~ omong-omong, tab ini jangan ditutup dulu, hanya gara-gara Rina ngomong, ya! Silahkan lihat ke bawah lagi untuk Epilog selanjutnya! Have a nice time reading!

Rin&Len: *blushing gak jelas*

* * *

><p><strong>~EPILOGUE~<strong>

* * *

><p>Selama beberapa hari, tak pernah ada yang mengetahui tentang apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bisa mengira bahwa seorang Kagamine Len, akan berpacaran dengan Kagamine Rin. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah tinggal serumah dan tidur sekamar dan seranjang.<p>

Len tidak pernah suka bangun pagi, apalagi setelah kegiatannya selama semalam dengan kekasih hatinya, Rin. Rin sendiri sudah bersikap layaknya istri dari Len, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan sangat lihai. Rin sendiri memang terbiasa hidup sendirian, karena Orang Tuanya tinggal di Luar Negeri karena pekerjaan dan tidak akan pulang, bahkan untuk menengoknya, hingga dia berumur 20-an. Jadi, urusan rumah merupakan salah satu keahliannya.

Rin baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya setelah berjam-jam melakukan seks dengan Len di kamarnya. Rin masih ingat dengan jelas saat pertamanya di taman, yang awalnya disebabkan oleh Len yang secara langsung tak langsung, telah menculiknya. Dia ingat bahwa mereka tertidur di taman, dan tidak memasuki sekolah pada hari selanjutnya gara-gara flu. Mungkin Rin masih harus bersyukur karena tidak ada yang melihat dia dan Len tanpa baju di taman.

Tapi, yang terjadi pada saat itu lebih lucu untuk diingat Rin. Karena Rin yang sakitnya tidak terlalu parah, sementara Len benar-benar demam tinggi disertai batuk, Rin-lah yang harus mengurusinya… dengan hanya menggunakan celemek, tanpa pakaian sama sekali.

Rin jadi tertawa kecil sendiri. Dia kemudian berjalan ke dapur, tanpa berpikir untuk memakai seragam atau pakaian lainnya, dan hanya mengenakan celemek saja. Pada hari dimana Len sakit, karena Len menolak makan dengan sendok, Rin berakhir memberinya makan dengan mulut. Ugh, andai saja Len tidak sakit, bisa-bisa Rin yang akan jadi sasarannya seharian lagi.

Rin dengan santainya melingkarkan tali celemek di pinggangnya lalu mengikatnya ke belakang punggungnya dengan rapi. Lalu dia kalungkan tali bagian atas ke belakang leher kemudian menalinya sedikit. Tanpa menunggu lama, Rin segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan baku dari lemari es, lalu penggorengan dari lemari dapur, lalu menuangkan sedikit minyak di atasnya, tak lupa Rin menyalakan kompor. Dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, sarapan bagi mereka berdua telah selesai.

Rin masih belum menanggalkan celemeknya saat dia mendongak untuk melihat ke arah jam. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi, setidaknya Rin dan Len masih memiliki waktu satu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku harus membangunkannya terlebih dahulu…" gumam Rin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan langkah yang santai. Hatinya selalu melambung tinggi sejak mereka tinggal bersama beberapa saat sebelum awal liburan Musim Panas.

Rin masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa liburan itu terasa seperti bulan madu bagi mereka berdua. Rin tak perlu khawatir akan hamil dan mampu merasakan semua perhatian Len tanpa henti sejak saat itu hingga sekarang dan juga seterusnya.

Rin membuka pintu kamar, dan mendapati bahwa Len masih ada di bawah selimut. Rin hanya berkacak pinggang. Tidak biasanya Len belum bangun pada jam-jam segini. Rin harus berjalan melewati pintu kamar mandi dalam, baru sampai di samping tempat tidur Len.

Tapi, sebelum Rin melangkah lebih jauh untuk membangunkan Len. Sepasang tangan, yang satunya melingkar di pinggangnya, dan yang satu menutup matanya, memeluknya dari belakang saat dia berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Rin sudah mengetahui siapa, tapi dengan wajah yang tampak licik dia berkata, "Siapa ini?" tanya Rin dengan pura-pura tidak tahu, meski dia tahu.

Orang di belakang Rin menyadarinya, lalu dengan mulutnya dia mengurai tali celemek Rin yang ada di lehernya. Dengan pelan dia menjilat kulit leher Rin, kemudian menggigit bagian leher Rin yang sensitif dengan kuat, sehingga Rin mendesah karenanya.

Rin sudah tidak tahan untuk tak bergerak. Tangannya yang tak ditahan dia gunakan untuk mengurai tali celemeknya yang tersisa. Dengan segera dia berbalik, menghadap orang itu… Len, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya dan segera menciumnya dengan bernafsu.

Dengan senang hati, Len membalas ciumannya, lalu dengan nada yang terkesan mendalam, dia berkata, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum dan juga di sekolah…" ujar Len saat mereka berpisah, hanya untuk berciuman sekali lagi dengan lebih dalam.

Len membuka knop pintu kamar mandi, sebelum membawa Rin masuk ke dalam. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

Aah… seandainya orang-orang sekolah mengetahui bahwa mereka juga melakukan hubungan di sekolah… di tempat dimana biasanya Rin melihat… kini harus menjadi tempat rahasia mereka berdua…

* * *

><p>Rina: Nah, udah begini saja! Bejad banget ndak? Ya nggak? Bukan begitu Rin dan Len?<p>

Rin: *ketawa dark sambil bawa pisau kayak di Fear Garden*

Len: *ketawa dark sambil bawa pistol dari Yandelenka*

Rina: A-anoo… *punya feeling buruk* Karena auranya sekarang seram, mohon lakukan Read, Like, dan terakhir, Review~ sampai jumpa di cerita bejad lain-lainnya! *segera kabur saat Rin dan Len mengejar ala psychopath*


End file.
